old_world_gamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Faceless
Honour among thieves? We are not thieves. We have no such constraints." Advanced (KotG) All bands of Herrimaults have a leader; if a group gathers by chance, either a leader arises or the group fragments once more. Successful bands of Herrimaults are almost always led by a Faceless, an individual highly experienced in the pursuit of right and justice by unconventional means. Faceless, unlike conventional Outlaw Chiefs, rarely have to worry about being stabbed in the back by their own followers. Similarly, most encourage potential Faceless in their band to develop and then establish their own group. Ethics have their advantages. On the other hand, they have to keep their band fed, find shelter, and right wrongs, all without stepping over the ethical lines that they set for themselves. Eventually, some find the pressure too great. Most Faceless cultivate an air of mystery, wearing a deep hood to hide their features. Some are rumoured to be powerful nobles, even Grail Knights, righting wrongs they cannot publicly acknowledge. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Academic Knowledge (Strategy/Tactics), Charm, Command, Common Knowledge (Bretonnia), Concealment, Follow Trail, Gossip, Outdoor Survival, Perception, Scale Sheer Surface, Secret Language (Battle Tongue), Secret Signs (Ranger or Scout), Silent Move Talents: Mighty Shot, Public Speaking, Rapid Reload, Sure Shot, Unsettling Trappings: Bow with 10 Arrows, Medium Armour (Sleeved Mail Shirt and Leather Jack), Band of Herrimaults, Deep Hood or Mask Career Entries Battle Pilgrim, Crime Lord, Demagogue, Knight of the Realm, Noble Lord, Outlaw Chief, Politician, Questing Knight, Steward, Veteran Career Exits Crime Lord, Demagogue, Explorer, Highwayman, Outlaw Chief Note: Women can only become Faceless if disguised as men. A Day in the Life Most commoners believe the faceless and their men are mere bandits, lurking within forests and springing out to attack anyone who ventures too close to their hidden base. This is completely inaccurate, however. Faceless are men of principle and discipline, and hold their followers to the same standard. They are very careful about their victims, and spend much of their time preparing for each attack. Each morning, after breaking fast with his men, a faceless scouts his surroundings, making sure his camp is safe from detection. Then he ventures into the nearest town or village to seek the latest news. He goes in disguise, of course, though for a faceless this usually means removing his concealing cloak and wearing a normal labourer or farmhand’s clothes. After listening to local gossip, the faceless seeks out his next intended victim, watching the man from a distance to study his habits, his defences, and his method of carrying his ill-gotten wealth. The faceless returns to his band in time for the noon meal, bringing fresh supplies with him. He gives his men orders, tasking several with patrolling the area, others with common tasks like washing clothes and repairing weapons, and others he directs to scout out paths for their next ambush. Then he returns to his study of the next victim, often tracing the path he expects the man to take through the forest so he can determine the best place for the attack. By nightfall the faceless is back with his band, making sure there is enough food for the evening meal, checking again to be sure their camp is secure and well-hidden, and resolving any disputes that occurred during the day. Notable Figures The Hooded Blade is known and feared throughout the forests of Bretonnia. Many say he is not human at all, but some sort of dread wraith, a powerful spirit charged with a fearsome task and unable to rest until it has been discharged. Those who have seen the Hooded Blade are usually too terrified to describe him or even to speak of the encounter except in quick whispers. What is known, however, is that the Hooded Blade is tall and thin, and shrouded in a long, deep crimson cloak with a hood that completely conceals his features – some claim his eyes glow within the hood’s depths, but others say they have seen no such supernatural mark. The Hooded Blade wields a hand-and-a-half sword, gleaming, and unadorned. Supposedly he does not use a scabbard, drawing the sword from his cloak whenever he needs it, even if such a long weapon could not be concealed beneath the garment. The Hooded Blade has a small, dedicated band of followers, and their victims are always corrupt lords who mistreat their slaves, servants, and serfs. No one knows what the Hooded Blade does with the money he steals from such men, though rumours claim many villages have found abandoned wagons full of food and other goods sitting in the town square at dawn.